


Illusion

by Val_Creative



Category: Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim scrambled to get himself upright, to get himself off the mattress, certain that his face was turning a hundred different shades of red if that was even humanly possible. Request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

‡

 

The armor of his uniform slide free from his body, and in the darkness of the hotel room, Tim felt along with his bare fingers down the fleshy dip of his navel to where his erection twitched half-formed.

 _D-_ … His teeth strained over his lower lip, puffing it, and his thumb circled the bulge… _d-dammit_ …

This was not—and it needed to be repeated— _NOT_ the night for this.

For a painful erection to be starting up in his tights. To be jerking off right after committing some sort of ambiguous feat in freeing Lynx from the authorities and then letting her _strip_ in front of him and… freeing her from the authorities… and _kissing_ her and… okay, he repeated the 'authority' part already but it was _important_.

Tim's eyes could see enough of the room he was in from the slits of low neon-sign lighting underneath the drawn curtains to the hotel's windows, enough to make out the cot. He laid completely still on his back to it, breathing in and out through his nose, hoping to steady it, and hoping that he could become a little less _hard_ in the process.

His eyelids fluttered close, his Adam's apple bobbing.

In his mind's eye, Tim saw Lynx standing in front of him, her copper-colored eyes gazing outright and so _amused_ ; _confident_ ; _playful_. And then suddenly those eyes were _blue_ … an infinite _blue_ of wide and open Kansas skies… and his best friend began to smile… and… Tim's erection was suddenly tenfold.

A mix between a groan and frustrated gurgle escaped Tim's mouth. No… no, not _him_ …

But he didn't want to open his eyes. He knew deep down that he didn't _want_ to erase the image of Conner standing in Lynx's place, smiling willfully but not at all ungrateful, and slowly unzipping the front of the orange prison uniform.

The thick and padded fabric shed itself from Conner's powerhouse of a build like a butterfly's hardened chrysalis. His burly, muscular biceps rippled loose and exposed to the freezing night air. If Conner had been not been a clone of Superman, Tim was sure he would have seen goose bumps on him.

And unlike Lynx's attire, there was no white undershirt.

Tim's fingers flexed a little into the soft, colorless blanket below before lifting and yanking the front of his tights and his jock away from his throbbing cock. He stroked himself in a stiff and rushed pace, whispering his best friend's name repeatedly like… a spiritual hymn… when, really, it felt like damnation.

"- _Con_ -"

Warm blue eyes. Conner's eyes. His best friend tried to make a messy knot of the orange prison suit at his waist as he was speaking to Tim—Tim could not distinguish individual words he was saying— and gave up after a moment, shoving the rest of the baggy suit to his knees. He was… _so n-naked…_

Tim's breathing tightened into harsh gasping.

With eyes still closed, he grinded against his own hand with abandonment, his lower back arching in, the spaces between his fingers coating with precome.

"- ah- _Conner_ -!"

"Tim?"

His eyes shot open as his name was spoken aloud confused, and Tim tilted his sweating neck up from the cot's pillows to see Conner— _denim jeans and red insignia and DEFINITELY not naked OR a figment inside his own fantasies_ —entering from the balcony window (when had it been unlocked?), his cropped black hair looking a bit windswept. He stared expressionless at Tim stretched out. Oh… oh _god_ …

Tim scrambled to get himself upright, to get himself off the mattress, certain that his face was turning a hundred different shades of red if that was _even_ humanly possible.

"C-Conner- I'm sorry…"

"I thought I heard you…I was on my way over to say hey…" Conner told him, those blue, doubtful eyes of his traveling to _where it still ached like hell—_

_And arrrrgh -WHY- was he -STILL- looking!_

"I just- just- this isn't-" _NO NO. GO DOWN. OH GOD._ "I wasn't-"

"…Then what were you doing?"

Tim hung his head, doing his best to cover himself with his hands, to appear calm. "I…I…"

His heart was going so fast. His adrenaline. Needed to… calm down…

"I'm really-"

The opportunity to explain why he had been fucking his own hand to the sounds of his own rasping of Conner's name dwindled off when several fingers— _bigger, firmer_ — wrapped around one of Tim's hands to pull away, to cup and rub slowly at Tim's cock.

It was only because of the enormous self-disciple with previous training that kept Tim solidly on his feet. "Aah- wh-what are you _doing_ …"

"Not going to go away by itself."

Conner's fingers ventured from Tim's reddened shaft to his balls and _squeezed_ , and Tim _swore_ that he felt his eardrums pressurize.

"Guess I'm kind of responsible for this for whatever reason."

It was a skewed logic… Tim knew this, Tim knew that Conner knew this, and Conner was looking at him like this _wasn't a big surprise at all_ , and Tim just…

 _What was happening_ …

Tim's smaller but equally as muscular arms wound around Conner's neck.

He was no longer all too confident on his ability to stand straight anymore (… _t-those fingers_ ). Tim half expected for him to move away; when Conner didn't, he pressed the hard line of his nose into the black tee shirt, shifting his face to instead muffle ragged, _needy_ gasps with his mouth sealed open into Conner's shoulder.

The ends of Tim's fingernails scraped somewhat into the nape of Conner's neck when the hand on the middle of Tim's back ran down to trace the line of skin between his ass cheeks, applying pressure as that hand went down further. _Ooh_ … Tim's head tilted back.

Conner's soft and insistent mouth was on his, Conner's tongue wetly tangling with his, and there was a moment of _stark clarity_ with Tim's body on overload— that he has wanted this for _longer_ than he realized, and maybe it was a bit cliché in another's eyes let alone to admit it even in his own thoughts, but _hell_ , it didn't matter.

The balance of the world changed dramatically as the back of Tim's head hit the cot, his legs dangling off the edge of the mattress, and Conner _settled_ between them, his possessive hands now holding Tim's wrists flat to his sides and into the thin blankets. Conner's eyes were… _so_ … deliberate.

"Wh-…" Tim cursed his inability to form full sentences at this moment. "…why?"

"You called for me," the other boy replied informatively, "I said if you yelled for me I would come."

The sexual implications of what Conner had said were too _obvious_ and so very _Conner_ and he was grinning down at Tim like he was quite proud of himself.

Despite being irritated by the lack a _proper_ answer to his apparently _laughable_ question, Tim's entire face was flushing.

"…Do you want me to stop?" Conner's lips and teeth nibbled lightly on the junction of Tim's throat, Conner's fingers returning to stroke _teasingly_ up the underside of his cock, sweeping the tip and back. Up. Back. Like tenderly tuning a beloved instrument. Tim shuddered at the feel, bucking up into him.

"-D- _Don't_ stop- _Conner_ -"

No mentally visualized _fantasy_ could be comparable to the semblance of the obscene and unsophisticated movement of their _real_ bodies together that night; Conner's teeth snagged Tim's left earlobe gently, earning a low, pleading whimper; the _dry_ and _excruciating_ sting of being penetrated tampered off eventually with time and a bottle-rocket pocket of _pressure_ mingled with fierce _arousal_ started low tingling in Tim's balls and warmed spiking into his gut; the insides of Tim's legs dig into Conner's thrusting hips and Tim couldn't get himself to remain quiet, and Conner couldn't look anymore pleased with it as he pounded harder, murmuring Tim's name when he came; beads of sweat clung to Tim's lashes, and he brought himself over no less quietly with a single stroke of himself.

And maybe this whole situation was _laughable_ , and it might as well have been when Tim was the one trained by the World's Greatest Detective and Conner had seen this coming _before_ he did… Conner buried his face into the side of Tim's neck and ear, nuzzling there contently and sleepily as the other boy smiled amused, hugging an arm around Conner's shoulders… it somehow felt appropriate.

 

‡

**Author's Note:**

> For xOHikaruOx on FFN.


End file.
